In The Mirror
by Suezanne
Summary: This was made by me and Kuraun Kuraun it has her OC from Living Animation and My OC from Anything But Ordinary which hasn't been published yet this is from Chris's POV to see Madelynn's POV see Kuraun Kuraun D.gray-man belongs to Hoshino-sensei not me


In The Mirror

Part of Anything But Ordinary

"Speech"

"_writing"_

_thoughts_

I looked around slightly disoriented. I felt like I'd been asleep for a long time, but at the same time I couldn't wake up. The place I was in felt familiar, but I could also swear I've never been here before. It was a white room and as I looked down I found myself on a white couch.

Everything in the room was white including a couple chairs, a couch and a piano. It was beautiful. I'd never seen a piano like it before. I walked over and played a few notes to confirm that the piano was in tune and they sounded perfectly. Then I looked around and noticed a window over by the wall. _No wait that's not a window. It's a mirror_

"Why did I think it was a window?"

I walked closer to the mirror to get a better perspective and my eyes widened. In the mirror wasn't my reflection but that of another girl. Her hair was long and pure white. She looked like Allen but obviously a girl. She had the same scar and her arm was black. Also there was a minor change in the room she was in. It had the same white piano but laying on the piano was a violin. The difference in addition to the fact that the mirror was sectioned was probably why I first thought it was a window.

"Who are you?"

She looked at me for a few seconds before her mouth moved. I couldn't hear what she was saying. I thought about what to do then I reached into my pocket to get a marker. It should be easy enough to wipe off the mirror if I run out of room.

I pulled it out and wrote my full name and indicated she should do the same

"_Christine Avalon Lux."_

The girl pulled out a marker of her own and wrote

"_Madelynn Scott"_

"_Austin, Texas."_

"_Enumclaw, Washington."_

I thought about what she put and decided to take a chance and wrote,

"_2010."_

Her eyes widened and I knew she understood what I meant and she wrote

"_Can you go home?"_

"_no but it doesn't matter much to me most of my family is dead. You?"_

It still hurt a little thinking about my family. How long had it been? Was it really only a year? It seemed impossible for so much to happen in less than a year. Madelynn seemed sympathetic towards my loss but also like she couldn't think of anything to say, so she replied to my question.

"_I can but I chose to stay here as an exorcist. My mother understands. how far into the series were you before you came here?"_

"_not that far but I did get a lot of spoilers""Did you come with future knowledge?"_

"_yes I landed about a year before the series started so everything I'd read about had yet to happen." _

"_Can you make gates?" _

I didn't quite get what she meant but something told me I could so I wrote yes. Then I look at the violin in the room and it was like something clicked in my mind.

"_You're the violinist. The accompanist."_

She nodded and replied,

"_You're the voice. The singer."_ and with that I understood. We were the same yet so different. We had a role to play but how we got to this point and where we'd go from here would be different. This would probably be the only time we were in the same place.

She looked at my side where Youko was and wrote

"_Innocence?"_

"_Yes. 89% sync rate. You?"_

"_30%. How long have you had it?"_

"_More than 10 years but I've only been fighting with it for about a year."_

"_I've had mine about four months and have been fighting with it for three."_

"_Not much time to train. Who trained you to use it? Kanda and Lenalee trained me to use mine."_

"_Allen they figured he'd be best because it's his innocence."_

"_How did you get it?"_

"_Crown clown split. You?"_

"_My sister bought Youko for me at a garage sale. I didn't find out it was innocence until later."_

"_How do you feel about it?"_

"_How do I feel about it? The war? or my innocence? well sometimes I feel like it'll never end like I'll be fighting forever other times I feel like it's going to come to a head soon. if you're asking about my innocence I can honestly say I love it like it's family but also a part of me losing would be like losing an arm or my heart."_

I looked at her waiting for her to say how she felt about it.

"_I was really terrified at first, to be honest. It felt as though I was being forced to fight for a world that I was not part of, nor did I have any desire to be in it. I wanted nothing more than to return to my family and friends and resume the life I once had. Over time, however, I realized my comrades were more than just ink on paper; they were just as human as I was."_ She smiled softly to herself.

"_I have come to love this world and the people in it as much as my home world and I will do everything in my power to prevent the Earl from destroying them. I still miss my friends and family, but I have made more on this journey, and I will stand by them until the end. They are the reason that I fight."_

Madelynn paused as if thinking of something and then wrote,_"Why is it that you fight, Christine?"_

I paused briefly in surprise. It was the first time anyone had asked me that,

"_Why do I fight? that a complicated question at first I fought because I didn't want to be alone and fighting gave me a place to go home to, then I got so attached to the order I started fighting to keep everyone as safe as I could make them. Sometimes I wish I wasn't chosen by innocence. I was shy and to be honest was the 'wouldn't hurt a fly' type before I got involved in this war. Most of the time the I manage to focus on the good I'm doing and that helps a lot."_

We continued writing for a bit longer and Madelynn was only really surprised when I mentioned a friend of mine, Isabella Night, came through with me. I was thinking about what else I could ask when I heard a noise and turned to see Allen. I was pleased to see his left arm had been restored it even looked better that before like it wasn't so crudely attached. It was black instead of red now just like Madelynn's. I was also pleased he hadn't cut his hair as he promised. It wasn't all that long only about to his shoulders, but longer then it'd been before. I turned back to the mirror to see Madelynn's Allen had entered the room as well. He also had crown clown but his hair was shorter, his outfit was different and he looked a little older. It wasn't that he looked any different but it was his eyes. It was like her Allen had seen more and done more. Then I turned back to my Allen as he'd started speaking

"Chris please wake up. I miss you so much."

"Allen I'm right here."

"I need you with me."

"Aren't I with you now?"

"No, but you will be soon all you need to do is wake up and come find me. I'll be waiting."

With that Allen started to leave and I chased after him. Then suddenly I was in a bed with various monitors around me.

"I'm awake."

I got out of bed with one thought on my mind. I had to find Allen. After all my place is always at his side. I wanted to always remain in this world even if I could go home. I looked around wondering where to go when I felt Allen call me. _Ah, that way then. _As I walked I regained strength in my legs, but I knew it take a while to build them back up. In any case I was on my way back to helping this world just like that girl I met in the mirror.

Fin


End file.
